Only Way
by phoenix545
Summary: Oh Kami, our poor Iruka. Iruka is assigned a mission to bring back team 7 after something terrible happened. -mpreg-
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: mpreg, highly inappropriate, rated M just in case, males can get pregnant without question, characters maybe OOC, the science doesn't make sense, other ships will be mentioned or added, mentions of divorce, motherly Iruak.**

Chapter 1: **The "Mission"**

"You want me to WHAT?!" Iruka piratically screamed at the hokage.

"They're your students!" the blonde women argued.

"Were! Were my students! They're Kakashi-sensei's students! Make him do it!" the jounin made noises in protest and excited the room. How did Iruka end up in this situation? Team 7 went on a mission a few weeks ago. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all went missing. So of course when the brunette heard they'd been found he rushed to the hokage tower. Only to find out what **REALLY** happened. "Why can't you just use some type of jutsu and make them older again?"

"That's just the thing, they're only cells. They have to be living for me to be able to do that. I need to research the type of jutsu he used, but Iruka, you're probably the only other person who can help." Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"What? Why?"

"Well, Kakashi can't do it because Hatake's aren't as fertile as Umino's. Umino's are the third most fertile clan ever to exist. This is only a one time thing. If this experiment fails, then Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke will never exist again." the brunette looked at the floor "Don't you love your students?"

"Yes! Of course I do."

"Then you have to do it." Iruka sighed. Just give a little information about what's going on. Orochimaru was the one who kidnapped the poor genin and used some type of jutsu to turn them into little cells. A group of jounin, who were looking for the team, came across one of Orochimaru's hideouts. They found the cells and brought them back to the village. Now, in order to bring the genin back to their original form, someone must carry them around inside of them for nine months. Everyone who has been asked to do this has screamed "no" and ran out the door. Tsunade was thinking about giving up before Kakashi mentioned one last person, Iruka. "Fine," the chunin mumbled "I'll do it...but only for them!" the blonde women smiled.

"Thank you Iruka, you really are a saving grace." the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Think of this like...like a mission. You're mission is to carry your students around for nine months, this will be classified as an S-rank mission." Iruka groaned. This wasn't exactly what he pictured his first S-rank mission would be like.

* * *

 **okay so i was a bit scared about posting this because it is really weird, but i have read stories where Kakashi somehow gets pregnant with Sasuke and Naruto so...im not sure if it's that strange XD**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this very first chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: mpreg, highly inappropriate, rated M just in case, males can get pregnant without question, characters maybe OOC, the science doesn't make sense, other ships will be mentioned or added, mentions of divorce,** ** **PortugueseIruka,** motherly Iruka. **

Chapter 2: **The Experiment In Action  
**

"Alright, explain to me how this will all work out." Iruka said as he laid on the hospital bed while wearing one of those uncomfortable paper dresses they make you wear.

"It's actually quite simple really. First, I'm going to abstract some of your eggs, then break a little part of Naruto and the others skin cells so I can put their DNA inside your eggs, once that is finished, I'll place your eggs back inside your body, after that I will have to convert the skin cells into sperm cells. I'm doing this because I'm going to make sure they're not blood related to you or the person I'm getting the sperm from. If I just convert them into sperm cells and let them roam free, then the children won't come out looking like Naruto, Sakura, or Sasuke. They'll look and act like you and probably the person I get the sperm from." the brunette's eyebrow twitched.

"That made absolutely no sense once so ever!" he shouted "How do you know the sperm cells will go to those specific eggs?!" this was insane! How did he get wrapped up in this again?

"I thought about that and I'll be sure to add some chemicals in the eggs so it will be one-hundred percent certain they'll be the be the ones that the sperm chooses." her tone of voice sounded strain. She must be very stressed out. All this converting from one cell to another didn't sound so easy. The chunin stopped asking questions and laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling, praying to Kami this experiment will work. He really wants to see his students again. Tsunade stood up and walked over to his bed. "I'm going to start now, you'll be put in a sleep like state for a at least ten hours. That's why I wanted you to here so early. So, relax your body before we can begin." the chunin nodded, doing as he was told. The blonde women gave him a shot and almost instantly, he was out.

* * *

The brunette opened his eyes slowly, being piratically blinded by the white light. White light? Oh Kami, did he die during this experiment?! From how insane it was, that was most likely the case. Well, he should have expected it. He realized quickly(and thankfully) that he was still alive, just in a white room. He groaned as he sat up. His head hurt and lower half felt numb. All his strength seemed to be gone.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." Tsunade's voice said off to the side making him look over "Good, I thought you were dead."

"Yeah...so did I..." he mumbled, using the last bit of strength to sit all the way up "So, did the experiment work?" the brunette was almost afraid to ask, fearing the word "no" more than ever before. Tsunade sighed, making him nervous.

"I don't honestly know. You can take a pregnancy test now, but the most likely say negative. Try taking one in four days and report back if you're pregnant or not." the tanner male nodded his head. "Oh! And before I forget, this mission is more dangerous than it seems. I will be assigning a jounin to guard you." Iruka smiled politely.

"There's no for that drastic matter. I can handle myself from here."

"Do I need to remind you that you'll be having triplets? That's going to be a lot of stress and pressure, you won't be as efficient as you are now. Don't worry, it's not too drastic." Iruka felt really light. That only happens when he's nervous. The word "triplets" is probably what got his nerves. "Plus, I know you can take care of yourself, but you must remember, this is of Orochimaru's doing. If he finds out that you're the one who's carrying them, he'll mostly likely send his best men or come himself to get you." the brunette for some reason felt more afraid of doing something stupid than the snake like man. Not very many knew, he was a very clumsy person. He'll just be walking along minding his own businesses, and somehow mange to trip on his own two feet. That's just who he was. That really never bothered him because he was the only getting hurt. Now however, the chunin was responsible for three other lives. Kami, he'll probably do something stupid like fall on his stomach and then the whole experiment will go to waste. Then...he'll never see his students again."Don't worry," Tsunade said "The mission will be kept a secret. Only certain amount of people will know." the brunette nodded slowly.

"Who will be the jounin who watched me?" he asked.

"Kakashi of course." was what the women answered with.

"What?!"

"Yep. I need the best of the best for this mission."

"Isn't there anyone else available?" the women shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not. I get why you'd be angry, the man is a pain in the ass. I understand." that wasn't exactly why the chunin was angry. "Plus, he is the one who donated the sperm." the chunin's eyes flew open.

"WHAT?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Kami I cannot believe that that pervert's sperm is floating around inside of me!" he rubbed his temples. The women suppressed her laughter.

"He wanted to help in someway, is what he himself said." Iruka rolled his eyes inwardly. Help his ass. "Anyway, here's what you'll do: you'll take a pregnancy test in four days and we'll take a blood test to determine if you really are. Understand?" the brunette nodded. Tsunade smiled "Alright you're good to go!"

While leaving, he felt...slightly different...maybe that was a good sign?

* * *

 **i think you take a pregnancy test four days later...or maybe two weeks? we'll just say four days XD**

 **i am very aware the science doesn't make sense but this is anime, when has anything ever made sense?**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)!  
**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: mpreg, highly inappropriate, rated M just in case, males can get pregnant without question, characters maybe OOC, the science doesn't make sense, other ships will be mentioned or added, mentions of divorce,** ** **PortugueseIruka,** motherly Iruka. **

Chapter 3: **The Experiment...Worked?**

Iruka was rudely awoken by his stomach. Well, not necessarily his stomach, more like, what was going to come out of his stomach. He bolted upright, threw the covers back, ran into the bathroom, and bent over, throwing up every bit of whatever he ate in his whole life. The brunette whipped his mouth with some toilet, flushed the toilet, then washed his hands and brushed his teeth.

How many days has it been again? It's probably about time he take a test. He should get back to Tsunade as soon as possible. He'll have to go by a pregnancy test later today. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He walked over and opened it, revealing the silver haired jounin. Iruka sighed inwardly, this man isn't exactly the person he wanted to see this morning.

"Have you started throwing up yet?" asked the copy-nin. Instead of answering, the brunette slammed the door in the others face. "Was it something I said?" Iruka rubbed his temples, he was in no mood to deal with the odd, annoying, perverted jounin. "I've actually come to give you something." raising an eyebrow, the chunin opened the door again. "Lady Tsunade wanted me to give these to you." he looked down and saw a boxed pregnancy test. "Apparently you were suppose to contact her a few days ago, but didn't." the brunette nodded.

"Thanks." he was about to close the door, though, the jounin invited himself inside and sat on his couch.

"You go take that while I stay here." Iruka was going to shout at him, but set aside his anger. Letting out a huff, he walked into the bathroom, doing what the instructions told him. He set the test on a flat surface and waited two minutes before picking up the stick. His eyes went wide and covered his mouth, words seemed to be caught in his throat.

"I'm pregnant..." the brunette whispered. He never thought he'd be saying those words happily. The crazy ass experiment worked! Kakashi was sitting on the chunin's bed, reading his favorite book when the sound of the bathroom door burst open. "I'm pregnant!" Iruka announced. The jounin shot up from the couch.

"Are you serious?!" the experiment actually worked?! Iruka nodded, smiling happily. "T-that's great!" he was even more shocked when the brunette hugged him!

"We're going to see our students again!" Iruka said as he pulled away. The jounin didn't know why he felt this was necessary, but, he felt like they should kiss. They were technically like the kids parents, so they were kind of like a couple. They should kiss. Though, he doesn't see Iruka in that way, or, that's what he tells himself. He didn't even realize the brunette left until he noticed he was all alone. He probably went to the hokage tower.

Kakashi sighed and teleported there.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: mpreg, highly inappropriate, rated M just in case, males can get pregnant without question, characters maybe OOC, the science doesn't make sense, other ships will be mentioned or added, mentions of divorce,** ** **PortugueseIruka,** motherly Iruka. **

Chapter 4: **Entering Three Months**

Iruka had gotten his blood tested and it came out positive. He doesn't ever remember being so relieved in his life. Tsunade said to come back around three months to confirm his due date. He was going for that ultra sound now. The brunette was looking through a box of cloths for one thing specifically. It was a grey hoodie he bought for himself not too long ago in the fall, but never thought he'd use it because it was really big on him.

Things were strange. Not just because he was pregnant with his students, also with the copy-nin. It was odd to have someone watching him everywhere he went. He's been trying to get use to it. Once he found the hoodie, he put it over his other shirt and stood up. Yup, it was still as big as he remembers. It went at least to his thighs, almost to the knee. There was a knock at his door and he went to answer it, already knowing who it was.

"Ready to go?" asked the jounin, not looking up from his Icha Icha. However, when he did, his eyes went wide. He really never expected the brunette to look so good in a grey hoodie. Plus, the jounin could see a little bump. The look quite suited the chunin. It made him sweat slightly because he could feel a erection coming along. Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" he asked "You look a little pale. Are you sick?" he was getting a little worried about the jounin because of his mother hen instincts.

 _'Ah shit! He noticed! Does he notice my erection? Hopefully not. Think Hatake! Think! Say something snarky! Be your jackass self. Don't show attraction!'_ he cleared his throat.

"Oh nothing sensei, just noticing you look uglier than I remember. Maybe all the extra weight?" that was actually a lie, the brunette was very skinny for someone who was suppose to be carrying triplets. Iruka glared.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." the chunin mumbled walking past the jounin.

* * *

"Well, I'm happy to say you're coming along well." Tsunade said "Your due date should be sometime September. Your body was just meant to have kids. Your hips are surprisingly wide for a male so this pregnancy is going to be a walk in the park. Have you ever thought about becoming a surrogate?" in all honesty he actually has.

"Yeah, I might one of these days." he admitted.

"You should really. Anyway, the only thing concerning me is your weight. What have you been eating?" the blonde women pulled out a clip-board.

"Umm, stuff I normally eat, I haven't really gotten a lot of cravings or anything. Is that weird?" Tsunade nodded.

"I would try some more fat foods, just to help you gain weight. Men who get pregnant normally loose a lot of weight when pregnant and it's really hard for them to gain weight. And, about the cravings I wouldn't worry. Some people have them and others don't." she smiled "I'm going to check over a few things then you're free to go." Iruka nodded. The hokage got up.

"Ah Lady Tsunade, I just have one question." the women turned around "Not that I'm complaining, but I understand for Sasuke and Naruto, why did I need to carry Sakura? She has a mother." Tsunade sighed.

"I'm afraid her mother and father are going through a divorce at the moment. Her mother is too emotional to have a child at the moment. Plus, her mother and father are all the way in the Grass for family matter." Iruka looked down.

"Oh..." he whispered softly.

"Yeah, sad isn't? Now, I'll be going and I'll be back in a few minutes." the brunette nodded. When the women left the room, he placed a hand on his stomach and crest it slightly. He made an oath to make sure he protected all three of them and hoped that his clumsy ass wouldn't put them any sort of danger.

* * *

 **i didn't know how to end it XD  
**

 **pretty boring chapter, hopefully they'll get more interesting.**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next :)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: mpreg, highly inappropriate, rated M just in case, males can get pregnant without question, characters maybe OOC, the science doesn't make sense, other ships will be mentioned or added, mentions of divorce,** ** **PortugueseIruka,** motherly Iruka, Google Translate. **

Chapter 5: **Q** **uickening**

Iruka wasn't really sure if it was strange that he didn't feel any movement from the babies. Maybe he should contact Tsunade and have another appointment? He should feel something by now, since he just hit four months a couple of days ago. The brunette was busy grading papers on his couch, thinking how he should probably call Tsunade and ask her, but right when the chunin thought that, he felt something flutter. It sent chills down his spin. Iruka felt one more soft flutter before smiling.

He doesn't know why he smiled, but he did. He then went back to grading. Kakashi sat on the other end of the couch, book in hand. Though not reading it. He was too busy observing the other male. The jounin always thought that pregnancy was an ugly thing. He never saw it as "beautiful" like people said. However, the silver haired male couldn't help but think that pregnancy suited Iruka very well. Not that he'd say that out loud of course. Maybe in fear of Iruka finding out he has some kind of attraction towards him or out of fear the brunette may punch him, he wasn't really sure.

The chunin got off the couch, stretching his arms out after countless hours of writing and grading. Kakashi couldn't help but notice the bump that outlined from underneath the grey hoodie. The jounin oddly wanted to touch the bump. Though the last time he did, he accidentally said "Gross." out loud, causing the women to almost punch him. She probably would have if it weren't for her holding her back. Perhaps his opinion will change? Iruka noticed someone starring at him so he looked over his shoulder. The jounin quickly let out a disgusted noise, going back to his book. The brunette only rolled his eyes, walking away to start dinner.

* * *

 **not the best chapter sorry :(**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you all in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: mpreg, highly inappropriate, rated M just in case, males can get pregnant without question, mentions of epilepsy, characters maybe OOC, the science doesn't make sense, other ships will be mentioned or added, RaidouxGenma, IzumoxKotetsu, OCs, mentions of divorce,** ** **PortugueseIruka,** motherly Iruka, Google Translate. **

Chapter 6: **Telling Everyone**

"Everything looks good, for now." Tsunade said as she looked at the screen as Iruka laid uncomfortably on the hospital bed. "Two boys and one girl. Plus, they've developed perfectly." she then got out a clip board "Have any difficulty breathing or any other medical issues? I understand you have epilepsy, any signs you might have any seizures?" Iruka shook his head.

"No...I actually had any seizures lately."

"Umm, alright. Be careful though." the brunette nodded. "Anyway, how is living with Kakashi?" before the chunin could speak, the door swung open, and walked in one sharingan-Kakashi.

"Are you almost done or-" the copy-nin stopped mid-sentence as he entered and saw the screen with the ultrasound images. His one revealing eye went wide. "W-what?! What the hell are those things?! Ew! Ew!" he covered his eyes and darted out of the room. The women let out a sigh.

"Well, that answers my question." Iruka only rolled his eyes at the other man. Tsunade wrote a few more things down on the clipboard board. "There's also something else I would like to discuss with you." the chunin looked up into the women's eyes. "I think it would be best for you to stop teaching because your condition is critical and your about to hit five months in couple of days." Iruka's eyes were as big as full moons.

"Wait! Please! Please don't make me leave my job!" Tsunade was actually quite...shocked.

"You...you don't want to take maternity leave...?" the chunin raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I? All I would do all day is sit around the house and do nothing." the women...the women couldn't...

"Iruka Umino, you are seriously the oddest person I've ever met." she smiled slightly. If this were her she probably would have been like "hell yeah! No work!" but that was just her. "Okay, so, I'll see you next month and be sure to stay healthy by putting on some weight. You're really scaring me." the brunette nodded.

"I'll try." the chunin answered, getting off the bed.

"You better." she said sternly "And Iruka," he turned around to look at the hokage "Be sure to tell your students." his face suddenly went red. Kami, explaining pregnancy to the devil's will be the end of him, but he nodded anyway.

* * *

"So...yeah..." he said awkwardly after explaining to his students. The whole room was silent which was very odd. It was almost like they're little minds were having a hard time wrapping their brains around what their sensei just told them. Iruka felt like he was dying on the inside. This was so, so, embarrassing, and now he traumatized his whole class. Everything was going awful, though he didn't expect it to go well from the start anyway. Suddenly, someone raised their hand. "Yes Moegi?"

"Are you just going to have one sensei?" Kami he wishes. He shook his head, but for some reason smiled.

"Nope, three." the whole class gasped and started whispering to each other. Then Konohamaru raised his hand.

 _'This should be good.'_ the chunin thought sarcastically.

"Yes Konohamaru?"

"Can I feel?" Iruka thought it would be some really insulting statement, but was surprised when it wasn't. He shrugged "Sure, I guess...if you really want to." it felt odd when people touched his stomach, but he thought he'd be use to it by now. Considering when he told people he was going to have a baby, they'd immediately rub his stomach and tell him congrats. Which reminded him. He still hadn't told his friends. Konohamaru ran down from his seat right up to his sensei who sat down. The pre-genin placed a tiny little hand on the covered bump softly. Then, after a few seconds, something, like a kick, brushed his palm. His eyes lit up in awe, almost like the most amazing things had just happened.

"Did you feel that?!" Iruka nodded. He never had to worry that something maybe wrong now because the three were always moving. Sometimes one would kick, other times one will kick and the other two will join in. Kind of annoying, and it probably was of Naruto's doing. The other pre-genin decided they wanted to feel too so they got up as well, asking if they could also feel.

"Hey sensei, who's your boyfriend?" one kid asked. He started sweating nervously.

"Umm..."

"Yeah are you gonna get married sensei?!"

"I-"

"Are we invited to the wedding?"

"I'm not-"

"So who's the father huh sensei?" he was in a tight position. Kami, Lady Tsunade was right, he should have taken damn maternity leave. If he says he doesn't know then, now the kids won't get it, but in a few years they'll probably be like "Wow, my sensei was a slut..." or they'll tell their parents and their parents will be angry that a slut is teaching their kids. It's happened to another teacher before, wasn't pretty. Right when he wasn't going to answer, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"I am." the voice said. Iruka looked up and saw Kakashi who's eye was curved into an upside down 'U', symbolizing he was smile.

"Hey! What are you doin' here you pervert?!" Konohamaru shouted, pointing an accusing finger.

"You asked who the father was, I answered. I'm the father."

"Eww! Iruka-sensei! Why would you ever go out with _him_." the pre-genin's whined.

"Konohamaru! That isn't nice." he scolded. The boy crossed his arms, giving a pout.

"But it's true..." he muttered.

"Okay, how about we all go back to work. Everyone return to their seats!" he said, standing up. With a whine, the pre-genin returned to their seats. Kakashi didn't leave, just stood in the corner. Didn't even pull out his book, just studied the chunin.

* * *

"Wow Iruka!" one of his coworkers said "I can't believe it! You're going to have three kids! Man, you must be a saint." the brunette shrugged.

"Not really." he admitted honestly.

"Well to us it is." said another coworker named Arata. Arata was tall, light pale skin, black silky hair, and dark sea blue eyes. This was actually his last year being a chunin before he becomes a jounin. Iruka won't lie, he'd had a really big crush on Arata for sometime now and it was embarrassing for him to be in front of the black haired shinobi since he was four months pregnant with his students. He shrugged again, unsure of how to respond. "Hey, I've actually been wondering for a while now, would you like to go out to eat sometime? Just the two of us? Like a date?" Iruka couldn't believe it. Arata was seriously asking him out?

"Y-yeah, sure. That would be...nice..." he smiled slightly and so did Arata. The other coworkers saw the heated stares, they all started smirking, joking around with the two. Kakashi watched from the window. He was holding his Icha Icha so tight he could have snapped the porn book. His sharingan was swirling around like crazy underneath his headband, itching to kill. Who does this Arata person think he is?

* * *

"Wait a minute?!" Kotetsu shouted at the top of his lungs in the restaurant, but was hit by Izumo on the side of his head.

"Quiet down you moron!" the brunette hissed quietly.

"Quiet down?! Quiet down?! I am offended! I am hurt! You're telling me, you've been pregnant and you didn't even bother to tell us?!"

"Yeah Iruka, I have to agree with Kotetsu." Genma said, taking a drink of his shot.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was all just too much for even myself..." everyone could see the overwhelming look in the others eyes. Genma sighed and patted his friend back.

"It's alright. If you have any questions, just ask." it was always a surprise to everyone that Genma, Genma, was the first to have a kid out of all of them. The only sad part was, he didn't know who the father was, but they all promised to help him if he needed anything. To think that was two years ago now...

"How's Taku doing lately?" Iruka asked. Ah Taku, he really was just the cutest thing ever. He or Izumo will sometimes babysit him whenever both Raidou and Genma went on a mission together. Raidou and Genma should really consider getting married, it only mad sense really to everyone besides them.

"Good, I'll be going on a mission soon however. They've pretty much been abusing jounin's lately I'll tell you." Raidou nodded in agreement.

"I'll be going too so can you Izumo watch Taku for about two weeks?" the brunette nodded.

"Yes I can!"

"But Izumo," Iruka said concerned "Don't you have a lot of shifts and late night duty? I would hate for you to over due yourself..." they all laughed at the mother hen side of him coming out. "What? What's so funny?"

"I think you should be more concerned about over doing yourself." said the brunette chunin.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

 _'Selfless as ever...'_ Genma smiled, taking one last sip before standing up.

"Well, I've gotta go and get Taku from Anko."

"If she'll even let you." Kotetsu laughed.

"Why is she with him again?" Raidou asked.

"Because she wanted to watch him just this one time and she piratically begged me!"

"Yeah, it better be this one time." the jounin muttered, standing up as well. Iruka chuckled, even though Raidou wasn't Taku's father, he sure acted like it.

"Well, I'm off. See you guys sometime." Genma said walking away with Raidou close to his side.

"Say hi to Taku for me!" Iruka shouted.

"Got it!" Genma shouted back, holding out a thumbs up. Kotetsu, Izumo, and Iruka all said their farewells as too, going their separate ways. Izumo and Kotetsu's arguing could still be heard behind him. He chuckled, they sounded like a married couple. They were arguing about children because Kotetsu said he wanted some, but Izumo said no. So they started having a mini argument about before they left. The two were another couple that should seriously get married. He really hopes they do one day. The walk home was nice and peaceful. The moon was out, a bright, full moon. There was a soft spring breeze too. Everything was so nice. Today went better than he ever thought which he was very thankful for.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: mpreg, highly inappropriate, rated M just in case, males can get pregnant without question, mentions of epilepsy, characters maybe OOC, the science doesn't make sense, other ships will be mentioned or added, RaidouxGenma, IzumoxKotetsu, OCs, mentions of divorce,** ** **PortugueseIruka,**** motherly **Iruka, Google Translate.**

Chapter 7: **Tight Feeling**

"Just out of curiosity Tsunade-sama," Shizune started "Why...did you assign Kakashi too look over Iruka?"

"I have my reasons."

"But don't you see how he treats him! Not supportive once so ever! What could your reasons possibly be?" the black haired women demanded.

"Simple, they'd make such a cute couple."

"...what?"

"Don't you agree? It all makes sense, the cold, distant ninja loving the warm and caring one. It makes sense. Plus, I wouldn't mind delivering more of their children." she smirked.

"...Just because your hokage, doesn't mean you get to play matchmaker." Tsunade laughed.

"Oh, yes it does! Now, go get me some more shake!"

* * *

Kakashi, an elite ninja, ex-ANBU, the famous copy-nin, lost someone who was five months pregnant with triplets. How? He wasn't sure. He just looked at his book for two minutes and in a blink of an eye the other was gone! Lost in the crowd. The copy-nin had that feeling people get when they loose their mom in the store. Alone, abandon, hurt. He looked frantically around for the brunette in every store, market, anything! The jounin then passed a bar.

 _'Of course he won't be in there! He's pregnant!'_ though, it couldn't hurt to look. He poked his head in, examining the tables plus the people in them, and sure enough, there ways the brunette. He was sitting all the way in the back with that...guy. The one who's gonna become a jounin soon. Both laughed and talked. Doesn't this guy know that Iruka is pregnant and shouldn't be in a bar? Even if it is hard to tell by the oversized hoodie. Kakashi began to feel that same squeezing feeling in his chest. He had to do something fast.

"Yeah, all my students are sad that I'm leaving." Arata laughed "I'm actually really gonna miss them."

"Everyone's going to miss you. You're like one of the best teachers!" the other chunin gave him a deadpanned look.

"Seriously?" Iruka gave an confused expression.

"...what?"

"You seriously think I'm the best teacher?"

"Well, of course! Everyone does. You're amazing Arata-sensei!" the chunin gave a smile.

"Behind you." Arata said.

"Huh?"

"Everyone thinks I'm a good teacher behind you. You're one of the greatest teachers I've ever met, and, possibly the most beautiful." Iruka felt his heart flutter and a blush covered his cheeks. Before either Arata or him could say something, another voice interrupted their conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt," someone grabbed his forearm. The brunette looked up to see Kakashi. "However, I need to burrow him." that's when he started pulling the chunin away, despite the protests.

"What the hell is your problem!" Iruka snatched his arm back once they were outside.

"My problem? What about you! Why are you hanging around that guy?"

"And why do you care?" damn, he didn't know. He honestly doesn't know why he gives any fucks. He's never felt this way before. He's never felt so...possessive.

"I...I don't know."

"Okay, then stay out of it." Iruka started walking away, though, stopped when the jounin said something.

"You know, you really are ugly." the brunette ignored and walked back into the bar to sit with Arata. It's not like he thought he was beautiful himself in the first place. Kakashi just stood there for a moment, not believing he actually said something like that in such a tone. He then let out a grow, jumping onto the roof of store, heading home. If the chunin thought he could handle himself fine. He doesn't give a shit.

 _He does._

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


End file.
